babaiswikifandomcom-20200213-history
Acrobatics
Acrobatics is level 11 of Meta. In order to access this level, Meta 05 Avalanche must first be turned into a Baba by making LEVEL IS BABA, Meta 03 Booby Trap must be turned into a Flag by making LEVEL IS FLAG, Meta 08 Mutual Feelings must be turned into both a Flag and a Baba by making LEVEL IS FLAG/BABA, and Meta 10 Just No must be turned into a Baba by making LEVEL IS NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT BABA. Then the Flag on the left must be used to open the Door above and the Flag on the right must be used to open the Door to its left. Then, the two Babas on the right of the Water must both Sink into the Water to allow the Baba on the left to have access to the rest of the area. Then, FLAG must be taken from the right side all the way to the left side to create CURSOR IS FLAG (ideally with the cursor as close to the Door to the left of Meta 11 as possible). Then FLAG needs to be pushed back to its original position to recreate FLAG IS PUSH AND OPEN. Then the Flag needs to be pushed into the Door. Then FLAG needs to be taken all the way back over to create FLAG IS CURSOR, and the Baba needs to be used to ferry the cursor over to this level. Introductory Concepts Initial Rules * * * * * * * * * * Solution If you move too far away from text that is more than one space away from Keke and does not have other text beneath it at any point, the text will fall into the Fire and be unrecoverable. Ensure you keep this in mind as you follow the directions. * Push HOT to the right so it is underneath Keke. * Push PUSH around to where HOT was to make KEKE IS PUSH. * Push PUSH to the right so it is underneath Keke. * Push IS to the right so it overlaps with Keke. * Push KEKE to the right so it is above Keke, making KEKE IS PUSH while Keke overlaps with IS. * Push IS to the right one space. This will also push Keke to the right. * Push KEKE to the right one space. * Push PUSH to the right one space. This will put you in the same position as before you pushed IS and Keke, except one square to the right. * Continue pushing IS, KEKE, and then PUSH until you have created KEKE IS/Keke PUSH in the same column as the Ice. * Push KEKE IS/Keke PUSH up until IS/Keke overlaps with the Ice. * Push HOT into the place of PUSH to create KEKE IS HOT, which will Melt the Ice. * Walk to the Flag to Win. You do not need to be mindful of the locations of the text for this step, just ensure you do not block yourself out. Category:Levels